


Trafic de dingues

by malurette



Series: Des bouts de légende [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics centrées sur Ankh Morpork qui se modernise ;1ère vignette : Moist, en retard, pondère sur l'état de la circulation urbaine à Ankh-Morpork et les projet de Lord Vetinari. 2ème : Mr Fusspot et son joujou mécanique. 3ème : Le régime instauré par Vetinari lui survivra-t-il ? 4ème : Périmé, le vieux CMOT ? 5ème : L'invention historique de l'argent.





	1. Moist & Vetinari - Trafic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Moist, en retard, pondère sur l’état de la circulation urbaine à Ankh-Morpork et sur les projet de Lord Vetinari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le trafic à Ankh-Morpork...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld ( Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Moist  (Moite) von Lipwig, Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini)  
>  **Genre :** gen/vague humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a rendez-vous et il déteste arriver en retard. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après _Making Money_ /Monnayé, et je n’avais pas encore lu _Raising Steam_ à l’époque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il a rendez-vous et il déteste arriver en retard quand il se doute que sa vie en dépend. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens se mettent en tête d’encombrer sa route justement maintenant ? peste Moist. Par esprit de contrariété, sans doute ? parce que si quelque chose doit mal tourner à Ankh-Morpork, ça décrira un véritable looping infernal ?

…parce que Lord Vetinari a orchestré exprès les choses ainsi en le convoquant au Bureau Oblong à une date et heure où il savait pertinemment que les rues seraient engorgées ?  
Pour le faire réfléchir aux moyens de transport urbains ?


	2. Moist & Mr Fusspot - Au milieu du salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un toutou et son joujou mécanique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’éléphant au milieu du salon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Fusspot et la bonne société  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris, je laisse la clé à sa furie de mère et je lui trouve un truc en caoutchouc… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Making Money_ /Monnayé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un truc en caoutchouc avec un mécanisme d’horlogerie à l’intérieur tressaute entre les mâchoires de Mr Fusspot. À sa vue, tout le monde ouvre des yeux ronds et s’empresse de fermer la bouche. Personne n’osera faire le moindre commentaire.  
Tous feront semblant de ne pas reconnaître l’objet, de le prendre pour un jouet pour chien ordinaire. Le petit corniaud aurait à en remontrer aux éléphants au milieu des salons…

Une blague de salon, en revanche, sera l’histoire de la servante naïve qui a voulu le lui prendre, et n’a réussi à le lui arracher des mâchoires que pour se faire mordre.


	3. Vetinari & Moist - Pérennité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le régime instauré par Vetinari lui survivra-t-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pérennité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini), Moist von Lipwig  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** décès de Sir Pterry (1/8)  
>  **Avertissements :** politique, mort de perso  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Vetinari n’est pas un vampire et n’a rien d’immortel. Même si son style de vie le préserve et qu’il est au-dessus de tout Assassin, il vieillit et le jour où il finira par mourir, le régime qu’il a instauré à Ankh-Morpork ne lui survivra pas longtemps. Qu’y succédera ? Le retour d’un roi, l’apparition de la démocratie, une nouvelle ligne de Patriciens corrompus ? Aucun n’aura sa magnificence ni son efficacité.

Il a entraîné Moist von Lipwig pour prendre sa succession, d’après l’idée qu’il fallait à la fois un sacré filou pour en renifler d’autres et un idéaliste incorruptible pour ne pas basculer trop loin. Il devrait prendre soin de la ville et achever de transformer le système du tout au tout. C’est un pari à faire. Il n’a pas son envergure et a besoin de quelqu’un derrière lui pour le mettre en route et l’arrêter, quelqu’un qui à la fois relance sans cesse son esprit d’initiative et lui serve de miroir pour qu’il y reconnaisse ses limites. Ils ont encore quelques années pour le façonner. 

Après cela, la peur du pire le fera tenir un temps. Si Lipwig tient ses promesses, le régime survivra correctement une génération. Mais ensuite…


	4. Dibbler - Qui aurait cru ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un étrange paradoxe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui aurait cru  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler (Planteur Je M'Tranche la Gorge)  
>  **Genre :** loseux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** décès de Sir Pterry (3/8)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Qui aurait cru qu’on regretterait Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler et ses atroces saucisses dans des p’tits pains et ses sales magouilles pour vite devenir riche qui foiraient lamentablement les unes après les autres ? Sa disparition après des décennies de moyens et déloyaux services laisse comme un vide et personne n’ose tenter de le combler. Personne n’est, heureusement après tout, à la hauteur. 

Ankh-Morpork s’est beaucoup assainie tout d’un coup, ça n’est pas pour revenir en arrière. Du temps du Tambour Crevé, peut-être, certains auraient mis un point d’honneur à maintenir leur niveau d’insalubrité, mais ça, c’était avant. Le Siècle de la Roussette est trop entamé pour faire machine arrière, surtout avec toutes les nouvelles machines et les nouveaux machins qui s’inventent les uns après les autres. 

Mais quand même, c’est difficile de se réjouir complètement de cet assainissement là. CMOT apportait de la couleur locale, plusieurs couleurs même, et puis il faudrait vraiment être un monstre pour se réjouir de la mort d’un homme. À moins que l’homme en question ait été lui-même un monstre, mais CMOT, contrairement à Nobby Nobbs, par exemple, était assez humain pour n’avoir pas besoin d’un certificat qui le prouve, il n’a jamais fait de mal absolument irréparable à quiconque, on n’a jamais pu prouver de mauvaises intentions chez lui, et puis au final seules ses saucisses dans des p’tits pains étaient vraiment monstrueuses.   
C’est terrible et curieux, comme tout à coup, toute la ville s’en souvient, de ces saucisses dans un p’tit pain…


End file.
